


sunflowers

by eunbiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbiin/pseuds/eunbiin
Summary: loving you was...





	sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really like writing angst but??? i love suffering whats new,, classes will start again soon asgshsj i'll do my best to update the ongoing minsung fic!!(prob go check it out hehe) ily!!

Loving you was unexpected. We started in bad terms in our first meeting when I, the good person I am, wasn't even looking properly when i was walking, causing you to spill hot chocolate all over your white uniform. Now, I make you hot chocolates anytime you wanted to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loving you was cute. We got to know each other as we met again--the second one this time in one of the bathroom stalls inside the campus. We talked about almost anything random from the class we're in and even the cafeteria food that we would die for. Too bad, our conversation was cut short when the bell rang, signalling the start of our next class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loving you was heart fluttering. You would always slow down walking, making sure I keep up with you. I know it's just a small thing but I'm sure it was enough for my heart to do things. Loving you was exciting. I don't really mind staying late at night receiving sudden phone calls from you. Like any other students, you would ask me to help you answer your homeworks especially in Math or you would just randomly sing me the preview of the song you recently wrote which is really beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loving you was healing. Even after all the times I raised my voice at you everytime I'm stressed over problems, you would never shout back at me and instead you will comfort and hug me tight. You don't know how much I appreciate you for that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loving you was weird. Oddly, I'm starting to cough petals but guess what? the petals were a pretty shade of yellow! it actually reminds me of you, a sunshine. Don't worry though, it's not that of a big deal. This will end soon, I promise.... Also, I'm glad you're happy with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this sleep deprived written fic have a nice day baby girls
> 
>  
> 
> come scream at me on my stan twt @sshioriiiiiii


End file.
